


Little More

by NeverComingHome



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: Vague spoilers through season 3Harry tends to do the right things in the worst ways.





	Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: dubious consent due to identity issues, drugging as a means of memory loss/alteration.

Eboard stole his face. Not Harry’s face specifically, but his doppelganger. HR, an albeit un-evolved facet of himself, still was more Harry on a molecular level than Eobard had been. There was no reason for them to be anything alike, so for lack of a better explanation it seemed to be Cisco himself that was the problem. Harry wasn't trying to shift the blame, it just seemed there must've been something about Cisco that made it easy to want him to the exclusion of anyone else, something about his face and the way it looked at Harry when he’d solved an unsolvable problem. Sooner or later he would've worked it out, realized that all it was was love, no more no less.

Before he could reach that point Cisco decided he wanted to create a “nuclear option” for himself, a way to contain his powers in the event he pulled an Anakin and the strength of his abilities went to his head. Harry knew a lot about unforeseen consequences and got to work on a back up plan. It began as a way to limit his ability to feel changes in the timeline, but the fuel cells got overworked and resulted in an hour of dead time. Cisco’s brain filled the time between taking the injection and the injection wearing off with the most plausible scenario in the same way that deja vu was the brain’s attempt to apply a memory to a familiar event.

“So if I needed to do a top secret mission I could inject myself in familiar settings, knock it out, make sure I’m back here in time and not even I would know I’d done anything.”

“Hypothetically.”

“Let’s test it out.”

The first trial run was innocent; Harry started a stopwatch and they talked about another project until roughly two hours in Cisco gave a long yawn and looked around.

“What were we talking about?” Harry prompted.

“The next step of this project, touching someone and getting vibes.”

“No, we were running equations for a better metahuman containment breach.”

“Up top!”

Harry stared at Cisco’s raised hand before reluctantly giving it a congratulatory slap. Then they moved on.

* * *

 

Jesse wanted to leave the city with Wally for a while and didn’t understand why her father was so upset. He let her live on an entirely different Earth, did it really matter where on that Earth she was? He invoked Zoom and she invoked Zoom. He told her there were places not as welcoming to metahumans (hero or otherwise) and she had no idea what she was getting herself into traveling through a country she’d never done more than pass through on a planet she knew little to nothing about. She said some terrible things about him not wanting her in the first place and he reminded her about the mistakes made by the boy she was constantly defending. It was an argument with no winner, no good side or bad side, and at the end of it she still left.

Cisco found him in one of the overnight rooms, sitting spread legged on the chrome floor with his back against the cot, a bottle of whiskey between his legs and a nonsensical smattering of work and tools all around.

“Barry told me what happened.”

“I tried to give that kid the benefit of the doubt and he still does it,” Harry rubbed his face hard and growled, “he steals my girl.”

“Yeah, young handsome superhero kid flash with a cop father and superhero foster brother takes your daughter on vacation, you’ve got that hard knock life.”

“You don’t get it unless you have kids, fuck,” he snorted, eyes casting over Cisco, “you still are a kid.”

“Mm, well, doesn’t take a midlife crisis for to figure out you’re not getting anything productive done tonight. Come on.”

He bent down to help Harry up and Harry for the first time realized how strong Cisco was, how soft his hair was and how more than anything what he really wanted was for someone to do what he told them. Cisco, good, witty Cisco always followed orders. Even when Caitlin kept secrets, even when Barry didn’t know up from down-Cisco listened. He trusted.

The vial was there, just to the left of his pinky, Harry palmed it and pressed the tip into Cisco’s neck. It was barely a pinprick and Cisco didn’t even flinch. Harry had only gotten a few shots into the whiskey, but when he kissed Cisco he felt drunk. He lifted up and anchored the other’s mouth tight to his, not giving him the chance to protest. Cisco tried to shake his head, words getting swallowed into the kiss and gasped out as Harry dug his teeth into the other’s neck.

“This is not how to deal with your emotions.”

“Shut up, get on the bed.”

Cisco was protesting, but he was still doing it and that only made Harry lean further into his decision.

“We can talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you, Ramon.”

Harry pushed his head onto the pillow and situated himself between Cisco’s legs, pushing them apart and using both hands to grope him through his jeans. Cisco’s eyes fluttered and he fisted the thin blanket on the bed. He wanted it. Harry didn’t know why. He should’ve asked. When a young man who had only shown interest in women was spreading his legs for another man with the face of his traitorous mentor there had to be more to it. Harry couldn’t bring himself to care, dizzy with lust and needing more than the outline of Cisco’s erection to quell whatever feelings Jesse leaving had brought up.

He kissed Cisco and he felt like he was falling into a wave the way Cisco wrapped himself around Harry. The room was obscenely quiet, the sound of their grunts amplified when Harry got a hold of himself while making Cisco ready for him. He kept growling ‘take it’ and Cisco kept taking it until Harry came inside him and he breathed, “Wells, love you, Wells.”

* * *

 

He’d given Cisco the full injection thankfully. In the morning Harry was at the board, working on the containment issue, when Cisco stumbled out barefoot.

“Why am I the only one with a hangover?”

“Hangover?” Harry repeated cautiously.

“Geez, so much for emotional support. I feel like I’ve been obliviated.” Off Harry’s look he snorts. “It’s a HP- forget it, did I at least make you feel better about Jesse leaving?”

Harry thought about how easy it was to get the scent of sex off Cisco before depositing him into another cot while tears dried, fists unclenched and the entire episode was replaced so neatly with a night of commiserable drinking.

“Yes. We should do it again.”


End file.
